Tee mit Snape
by Tamsyn
Summary: Um ohne weiteren Aufwand eine Frau zu herumzukriegen, hat Snape eine ganz eigene Methode entwickelt, die er nun auch bei einer bestimmten Alleswisserin anwenden will.... Eine Erwachsenen- Geschichte!


JKR gehört alles, mir nur der Spaß am Schreiben... ;0)

Tausend herzliche Dankeschöns gehen an Chrissi Chaos fürs Beta- Lesen!

**TEE MIT SNAPE**

Er war kein netter Mann, das wusste er.

Nichtsdestotrotz war er ein Mann; er hatte Bedürfnisse und er würde sie befriedigen!

Warum seine Wahl ausgerechnet auf sie gefallen war, konnte er nicht sagen. Normalerweise hielt er sich von Schülerinnen fern. Zu gefährlich, zu unerfahren, zu... jung.

Doch sie hatte es ihm angetan.

Sie wirkte reifer, war intelligent und hübsch - vielleicht war es aber auch nur ihre Verbindung zu Potter, die ihn reizte...

Heute Nacht würde wenigstens eine Person aus dem sagenumwobenen Trio ihm keine Widerworte geben!

Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, Meister der Zaubertränke zu sein.

Langsam zog er eine kleine schlanke Phiole aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs und hielt sie prüfend gegen das Licht. Wie unscheinbar der blasslila Inhalt doch wirkte und welch erstaunliche Wirkung ihm innewohnte!

Ein paar Tropfen davon in einem Getränk eingenommen und ein erstaunlicher sexueller Appetit trat zutage, den er nur zu gerne stillte.

Er hatte schon einige aufregende Stunden mit Frauen verbracht, die vertrauensselig genug waren, ein Getränk aus seiner Hand entgegenzunehmen.

Zusätzlich hatte er die Wirkung so konzipiert, dass nach zwei Stunden sämtliche Erinnerungen an die Zeit seit seiner Einnahme gelöscht wurden - eine höchst angenehme Eigenschaft, die ihm vermutlich ein paar dramatische Auftritte von erbosten Damen erspart hatte.

Zwei Stunden Spaß - und keine Folgen!

Zu bedauerlich, dass dieser Trank mit Sicherheit verboten würde, sollte er seine Erfindung je veröffentlichen, sonst würde dieses Rezept ihn sicher zu einem reichen Mann machen.

Vorsichtshalber benutzte er ihn nicht sehr oft, sosehr er es auch genoss, dass attraktive Frauen ihm zu Willen waren. Er musste Maß halten, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass sie sich gleich bei ihm zum abendlichen Nachsitzen einfinden würde und ein leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib machte ihm seine Vorfreude deutlich.

Sein Blick schweifte über das Teetablett, das er vorbereitet hatte.

Tee mit Snape - das würde ihre einzige echte Erinnerung an diesen Abend sein.

Ein sardonisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.

Doch dabei würde es nicht bleiben...

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Überlegungen. Hastig steckte er die Phiole wieder ein.

„Herein!", knurrte er.

Hermine Granger trat ein. Sie war etwas blass und ihre Augen funkelten zornig.

Sie wusste, dass sie diese Strafarbeit nicht verdient hatte, doch sein Ruf sorgte dafür, das niemand sich über ungerechtfertigte Bestrafungen wunderte.

Sie war wütend.

Schön! Das würde das Ganze noch amüsanter machen.

Er setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin und deutete auf den anderen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger!", sagte er sanft, als sie zögerte.

„Ich werde mich von Ihnen nicht bei meinem Tee stören lassen. Nehmen Sie sich eine Tasse, dann werden wir über Ihre Bestrafung sprechen."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs füllte er ihre präparierte Tasse und lehnte sich dann mit seinem Tee in den Sessel zurück.

Er beobachtete, wie sie langsam Platz nahm, sichtlich erstaunt über die – für seine Verhältnisse - freundliche Einladung.

„Ich habe Neville nicht geholfen", sagte sie schließlich und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

Severus seufzte. Er wollte jetzt nicht diskutieren. Sie sollte trinken und dann... freundlich zu ihm sein!

„Miss Granger," versetzte er ungeduldig. „Seit Ihrem ersten Schuljahr helfen Sie Mr. Longbottom. Selbst wenn Sie es gerade heute vielleicht einmal geschafft haben, Ihre unerträgliche Besserwisserei für sich zu behalten, bleiben immer noch genug Vorfälle übrig, bei denen Sie unverdient straffrei davongekommen sind."

„_Und heute wirst du mir nicht davonkommen_", setzte er für sich hinterher.

Verärgert biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, offensichtlich eine Entgegnung auf der Zunge, die sie nicht anzubringen wagte.

Wieder seufzte Snape. Er würde ihr zeigen, was sie mit diesen Lippen machen konnte!

„Schauen Sie, Miss Granger, es ist so: Wir können jetzt eine Tasse Tee miteinander trinken und ich werde Ihnen eine leichte Strafarbeit geben. Oder wir diskutieren, ich werde ärgerlich, und Sie werden eine nicht ganz so leichte Strafarbeit bekommen."

Er setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf, als sie endlich nach ihrer Tasse griff und schluckte hart, als ihm das Ausmaß seiner Ungeduld bewusst wurde. Er hatte großzügig dosiert und die Wirkung trat unmittelbar ein, ein Schluck Tee müsste eigentlich ausreichen...

Sie stellte die Tasse wieder ab und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Ein neuer Ausdruck war in ihre Augen getreten - so war es immer! Meist blickten sie überrascht um sich, wenn die Wirkung so plötzlich einsetzte.

Langsam erhob er sich und trat auf sie zu.

Im ersten Augenblick ignorierte sie seine dargebotene Hand, dann jedoch legte sie die ihre hinein und ließ sich aus dem Sessel hochziehen.

Wohlgefällig glitt sein Blick über ihre Gestalt. Er betrachtete sie so ungeniert wie noch nie, und registrierte, dass die Schuluniform, die sie trug, mindestens eine Nummer zu klein war.

Sie trug keinen Umhang, deshalb konnte er sehen, dass die weiße Bluse eng anlag und sich vielversprechend über ihrer Büste spannte. Sie steckte in einem dunklen Rock, der eine schmale Taille umschloss und in sanftgerundeten Kurven ihre Hüften bedeckte - ein perfekter, harmonischer Übergang, der in schlanken, wohlgeformten Beinen endete, die der viel zu kurze Rock freiließ.

Sehr schön! Er gratulierte sich zu seiner Wahl. Rein optisch war sie ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

Jetzt trat er hinter sie, nahe genug, um sie zu fühlen, obwohl er sie nicht berührte.

Er war gemeinhin nicht als besonders geduldig bekannt, doch diese Situation erforderte behutsameres Vorgehen.

Nicht ihretwegen - der Trank sorgte schon dafür, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, sich mit ihm zu vereinigen - es war seine Vorfreude, die er damit steigerte.

Die Zeit war hier kein Problem. Er konnte in Ruhe genießen, was ihm - zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz freiwillig - geboten wurde.

Es war wie ein mehrgängiges Menü - zuerst genoss man den Anblick der festlich geschmückten Tafel, dann weckte man den Appetit mit ein paar Gaumenkitzlern.

Die Wärme ihres jungen Körpers wahrzunehmen und seine Lungen mit dem leichten Blumenduft (Maiglöckchen, wenn er nicht irrte) zu füllen, das war es, was seinen Hunger anregte.

„Löse deine Haare", flüsterte er dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Sie zuckte beinahe unmerklich zusammen und zögerte, doch dann griff sie nach ihrem Haargummi und zog es heraus.

In weichen Wellen ergoss sich ihr braunes Haar über Rücken und Schultern und der Blumenduft (definitiv Maiglöckchen) umwehte ihn jetzt mit stärkerer Intensität.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen die sanfte Kurve nach, die den Übergang von Taille in Hüfte beschrieb.

Ganz sacht nur, er berührte kaum den Stoff, doch er konnte spüren, wie sie bebend einatmete.

Seine Hände suchten den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und öffneten ihn, ebenso verfuhren sie mit dem zweiten und dem dritten. Sie versteifte sich, ließ ihn jedoch gewähren.

Sanft strich er ihr Haar beiseite und beugte sich über ihre Schulter, den dünnen Stoff der Bluse bedächtig herabziehend.

Sein Atem berührte die cremig weiße entblößte Haut, auf der sich feine Härchen aufstellten. Er kostete sie mit seinen Lippen und ein zitternder Laut entfuhr der jungen Frau.

Es war zu verlockend; er biss in das weiche Fleisch zwischen Schulter und Hals.

Da! Noch ein Laut! Entzückend!

Er ließ von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Sie wandte ihm noch immer den Rücken zu, und er sah, wie ihre Schultern sich in raschem Atemrhythmus hoben und senkten.

Würde sie...?

Ja! Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum.

In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine köstliche Mischung aus Verwirrung und Neugier wider, und in ihren Augen blitzte etwas auf, das er nicht anders nennen konnte als - Mutwillen!

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie begann, die restlichen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen und sie vollends abzustreifen, während er sie beobachtete.

Ein weißer, schmuckloser BH kam zum Vorschein. Das war zu erwarten gewesen und es kümmerte ihn nicht sehr. Die Verpackung mochte nett oder langweilig sein - ihn interessierte der Inhalt! Diese kleinen dunklen Punkte, zum Beispiel, die sich durch den zarten Stoff abzeichneten...

Er trat wieder auf sie zu, nahe genug, um sie an sich zu spüren, wenn sie einatmete.

Sie wich keinen Millimeter zurück und erwiderte unerschrocken seinen Blick - Zeit für den nächsten Bestandteil seines Menüs: Den Wein, beziehungsweise den Kuss.

So, wie der Wein das Essen begleitete, begleitete der Kuss das Liebesspiel.

Wenn er nicht schmeckte, konnte das Essen noch so fabelhaft, der Sex noch so raffiniert sein - man hatte einfach keine rechte Freude daran.

Besinnlich kostete er ihre Lippen. Sie waren voll und weich und versprachen Vergnügen! Sie zögerten einige Wimpernschläge lang, doch dann öffneten sie sich ihm und mit einem Aufseufzen erkundete er die warme Süße ihres Mundes.

Auch wenn viele das hier verächtlich als „Knutscherei" abtaten und lediglich als lästige Hürde sahen, bevor man zum Wesentlichen kam, wusste er diese Art des Kontakts durchaus zu schätzen.

Es gab unendlich viele Möglichkeiten, wie zwei Münder sich begegnen konnten, aber zu einem wirklich guten Kuss gehörte weitaus mehr, als nur die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen und wild mit den Zungen herumzufuhrwerken.

Es war eher Gespräch: Eine fragende Liebkosung - eine bestätigende Erwiderung; ein beharrlichen Zurückkehren - ein ergebenes Sich-Fügen; ein bestimmendes Streicheln - eine ausweichende Antwort...

Er kannte keine Art von Gespräch, die er mehr genoss!

Und selbst wenn er sich nicht an eine einzige, wirkliche Unterhaltung mit Hermine Granger erinnern konnte - zumindest in einer Hinsicht schienen sie sich zu verstehen.

Zunächst reagierte sie noch zögerlich, doch dann gab sie sich ihm vollkommen hin. Sie presste ihren jungen Körper an seinen und umschlang mit den Armen seinen Hals.

Zufrieden zog er sie an sich und intensivierte den Kuss.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war ihr Blick verschleiert und ihre Lippen waren leicht geschwollen. Er schätzte diesen aufgelösten Anblick, diesen kurzen Moment, in dem deutlich wurde, dass sie sich ganz und gar in dem Kuss verloren hatte, sosehr, dass sie sich kurz fassen musste, um die Umgebung um sich herum wieder wahrzunehmen.

Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und begannen nun zu seinem Entzücken, seinen Gehrock Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen.

Es waren viele Knöpfe und sein Hemd darunter hatte noch einmal so viele, doch sie arbeitete sich beharrlich durch die langen Knopfreihen.

Wie undelikat war dagegen doch ein Reißverschluss! Ein Ruck, ein hässliches Geräusch und man stand entblößt da.

Nein, er bevorzugte ein methodischeres Vorgehen.

Stück für Stück kam man seinem Ziel näher, hielt inne, genoss den Teilerfolg und machte dann weiter...

Das Entfernen der störenden Kleidungsschichten war doch Teil des Spiels, der Teil, bei dem die Vorfreude aufgebaut wurde - ein Teil, der zelebriert werden wollte!

Ihm selbst fiel das Atmen schwer vor Begierde, doch er würde warten können.

Er würde diese Frau vor sich schmecken und spüren, er würde in sie eintauchen und sie sein Verlangen fühlen lassen - wenn es soweit war.

Warten war etwas, das er gelernt hatte.

Er hatte darauf gewartet, dass Lily wieder zu ihm zurück kam, er hatte drauf gewartet, sich an den Marauders rächen zu können, er hatte darauf gewartet, dass Dumbledore Recht behielt und Voldemort zurückkehrte - ja, beherrschtes Warten war eine seiner Fähigkeiten.

Nicht immer hatte sie sich ausgezahlt, doch an diesem Abend würde er seine Vorfreude solange steigern, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte - und sie würde sich auszahlen, dessen war er sicher!

Endlich hatte sie es geschafft und er stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr.

Sie ließ zunächst ihre Blicke, dann ihre Hände darüber wandern, bevor sie ihre Lippen folgen ließ. In ihren Augen hatte noch eine gewisse Scheu gelegen, ihre Hände waren forscher gewesen, doch erst ihre Lippen zeigten den wirklichen Mut, ihn zu erkunden.

Sie kostete, spielte, neckte und er spürte mit geschlossenen Augen den aufregenden Spuren nach, die ihre Liebkosungen auf seiner Haut hinterließen.

Seine Erregung hatte sich mittlerweile bis zu einem beinahe schmerzhaften Grad gesteigert und ein zu großer Hunger stand dem Genuss im Wege: Er beschloss, dass es Zeit für die Vorspeise war.

Er umfasste ihre Oberarme und sein Mund suchte erneut ihre Lippen.

Sie war, schmeichelhafterweise, so völlig verloren in seinem Kuss, dass sie kaum merkte, wie er sie rückwärts durch den Raum dirigierte, bis sie mit dem Po an die Schreibtischkante stieß.

Ohne zu zögern oder den Kontakt ihrer Lippen zu unterbrechen, nahm sie darauf Platz.

Er ließ seine Hände geübt über ihren Körper wandern und es entlockte ihr ein überraschtes „Oh", als sie merkte, dass ihr Slip über ihre Knie rutschte.

Mit einem Lächeln spreizte er ihre Beine und beugte sich hinab, um sie zu schmecken. Ihr verlegenes Zaudern entzückte ihn und er gab ihr behutsam die Möglichkeit, sich zunächst an das Gefühl seiner Zunge an ihrer empfindlichsten Körperstelle zu gewöhnen. Erst als sie sich auf ihre Unterarme zurücklehnte und vertrauensvoll die Augen schloss, erlaubte er sich, sie eindringlicher zu erforschen.

Es war weniger das Bedürfnis, ihr Vergnügen zu bereiten, als die Faszination darüber, mit welch minimalem Aufwand man die erstaunlichsten Effekte hervorrufen konnte.

Ein paar wohlplatzierte Zungenschläge und die Frau, egal, wie widerspenstig sie sich gezeigt haben mochte, schmolz förmlich dahin.

Oh ja, er würde sie nehmen! Doch zunächst wollte er noch mehr von diesen Lauten hören, die sie ausstieß, wenn er den kleinen Punkt in ihrer Mitte sanft einsaugte, das Keuchen, das zu hören war, wenn er seine Zungenspitze einen kleinen Tanz auf der feuchten Haut aufführen ließ.

Seine Hände lagen auf den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel und er konnte fühlen, wie ihre Anspannung sich steigerte, wie ihre Muskeln sich verhärteten und wieder lösten - sie war kurz davor, einen Orgasmus zu haben!

Er sah auf, ohne sie zu verlassen und erschrak beinahe, als er ihrem Blick begegnete. Sie sah zu, wie er sie leckte! Und das machte ihn, verflucht noch mal, so sehr an, dass er alle Beherrschung vergaß. Er fuhr noch einmal abschiednehmend mit der Zungenspitze über die geschwollenen Falten, richtete sich auf, öffnete seine Hose und zog sie beinahe grob zu sich heran. Mit einem Aufstöhnen, dass weitaus lauter geriet, als er beabsichtigt hatte, drang er in sie ein.

Es kostete ihn übermenschliche Anstrengung, nicht sofort zum Höhepunkt zu gelangen. Sie lag nun auf der Schreibtischplatte, das Haar um sie herum ausgebreitet und erbebte unter seinen Stößen.

Das hier war kein besonders delikates Vorgehen - er gehorchte bloß der Stimme seiner niederen Instinkte - doch es war ihm gleich.

Er fickte Hermine Granger und es war großartig. Zu großartig... Er würde das nicht mehr lange herauszögern können - zur Hölle mit der Vorspeise, er würde kommen!

Es ging tatsächlich erbärmlich schnell, doch es bereitete ihm nicht wenig Genugtuung, dass sie offenbar ebenfalls den Gipfel erreicht hatte.

Sie stieß wiederholt kleine Laute aus, die an ein Maunzen erinnerten, ein zufriedenes Maunzen, das in einem sanften Schnurren endete, als er sich keuchend mit beiden Händen neben ihr abstützte.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und wand sich noch ein bisschen, den Wellen nachspürend, die seinen Unterleib ebenfalls durchströmten. Ein befriedigender Anblick und ebenso befriedigend fand er es, dass sie so... leise war. Sie gab genau die richtigen Geräusche von sich, um ihn zu erinnern, dass er es mit einer Frau und nicht mit einem Tisch trieb, war aber auch nicht so laut, dass er das Gefühl hatte, gerade ein aufgeregtes Huhn zu massakrieren!

Ein Keuchen, ein Seufzen, ein Stöhnen - das reichte doch. Natürlich durfte es zwischendurch auch mal kurzzeitig ein bisschen lauter zugehen, doch er wenn er befürchten musste, dass der Putz von den Wänden bröckelte, nur weil er Sex hatte, irritierte ihn das mehr, als dass es ihn antörnte.

Er löste sich von ihr und entledigte sich seiner restlichen Kleidung, dann hielt er ihr auffordernd eine Hand entgegen.

„Komm", sagte er nur, und sie nahm seine Hand und rutschte mit erwartungsvollem Blick vom Tisch herunter.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er sie mit sich in sein Badezimmer, wo eine großzügige Badewanne, gefüllt mit duftendem Schaumbad, auf sie wartete.

Er würde den Abend hier noch nicht enden lassen; es blieb ihm noch Zeit, bevor die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ, doch er brauchte ein paar Momente, bevor er den zweiten Akt anzugehen konnte. Ein stilles Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen bei diesem Gedanken. Den zweiten Akt - wie passend!

Sie zögert einen Augenblick, stieg dann aber aus ihrem Rock und folgte ihm ohne etwas zu sagen in das wunderbare warme Wasser.

Er hatte festgestellt, dass die Frauen unter dem Einfluss des Tranks generell nicht oder nur wenig sprachen und es war ihm nur recht.

Wenn er sich unterhalten wollte, brauchte er keinen Trank.

Reden war Reden und Ficken war Ficken. Alles zu seiner Zeit.

Was gab es schon groß zu besprechen? Er konnte an den Bewegungen und Lauten seiner Partnerin erkennen, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht - wenn es ihn denn interessierte.

Er schätzte es nicht, Befehle zu bekommen, in diesen wenigen Augenblicken seines Leben wollte er einmal nicht Befehlsempfänger sein.

„Tiefer, schneller..."

Das war seine Party und er allein entschied, ob er es tiefer oder schneller wollte...

Und was sollte diese unsinnige Angewohnheit, urplötzlich in irgendwelche Rollenspiele zu verfallen?

Gerade eben noch meinte er, es mit XY zu treiben, dann stellte sich heraus, dass er eine Krankenschwester vögelte, oder (schlimmer noch) eine Lehrerin, die ihm eine Lektion erteilen wollte!

Was war denn verkehrt daran, einfach nur dazustellen, was man war - ein Mann und eine Frau, die Sex hatten?

Es gab wirklich nicht viele Momente in seinem Leben, in denen er zufrieden damit war, wie es verlief - aber die, in denen er Sex hatte, gehörten definitiv zu den besseren. Unnötig, sie mit komplizierten Spielereien zu verderben.

Auch dieser Abend versprach bis jetzt zu den besseren zu gehören.

Er lehnte sich aufseufzend in der Wanne zurück und beobachtete die junge Frau, die im Wasser stehen geblieben war und ihren Büstenhalter mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung öffnete, um ihn dann achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen.

Ihre Brüste waren nicht besonders groß, doch zu ihrem schlanken Körper passte sie hervorragend. Sie waren gut geformt, rund und fest und die dunklen Punkte, die er durch den Stoff hatte blitzen sehen zeigten sich ihm jetzt als entzückende, aufgerichtete Brustwarzen, die förmlich darum baten, von ihm gekostet zu werden.

Ja, er würde die kommende Zeit zu nutzen wissen!

Noch immer setzte sie sich nicht hin, sondern griff nach einem großen Schwamm, den sie ins Wasser tauchte und ihn dann an ihren Hals drückte. Das Wasser lief in dünnen Rinnsalen über ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch. Noch einmal drückte sie zu und das Wasser lief weiter bis in ihre Schamhaare und an ihren schlanken Beinen entlang.

Jetzt rieb sie ihre ausgestreckte Arme mit dem Schwamm ab und ließ ihn dann über ihre Brüste kreisen.

Er mochte kaum blinzeln, um ja nur nicht einen Augenblick zu verpassen.

Sie hingegen hatte die Augen geschlossen und fuhr fort, mit dem Schwamm über ihren Körper zu fahren, wo er vor Feuchtigkeit glänzende Stellen hinterließ.

Als sie sich nach vorn beugte, um ihre Beine entlang zu streichen, konnte er ihre Brüste sachte schwingen sehen, und der Anblick jagte ihm einen Schauer durch den Körper.

Ihre Hände glitten hinab und sie wusch ihre Scham. Wusch sie sich tatsächlich nur? Entweder war sie sehr gründlich, oder...

Der Schwamm fiel ins Wasser und ihre Finger glitten zwischen ihre Beine.

Sie legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und er konnte sehen, dass ihre Haarspitzen jetzt beinahe ihren Po berührten. Sie stöhnte. Ein leises aber unmissverständliches Stöhnen, dass ihm verriet, dass es wohl nicht die Körperpflege war, die ihre Finger dort verweilen ließ.

Unwillkürlich griff er nach seiner wachsenden Erektion und begann sich zu massieren, gebannt ihre Manipulationen verfolgend.

Als sie plötzlich ihre Augen öffnete und ihn ansah, konnte er kleine Funken darin tanzen sehen. War sie erregt - oder amüsiert? Die winzige Ahnung von Mutwillen schien wieder hindurchzublitzen...

Sie hob die Hand, mit der sie sich gestreichelt hatte und leckte sich ganz langsam die Finger ab, um sie danach ganz in den Mund zu stecken und daran zu saugen.

Sie schmeckte sich so, wie er sie vor wenigen Momenten noch geschmeckt hatte!

Dieser Anblick reichte aus, um ihn beinahe erneut kommen zu lassen.

Sie ließ sich ins Wasser sinken mit einem - man konnte es nicht anders nennen - zufriedenen Grinsen.

Severus schluckte hart, ließ von sich ab und starrte sie an.

Es war doch erstaunlich, was ein paar Tropfen Zaubertrank aus der wenig beliebten Alleswisserin Hermine Granger, gemacht hatten.

Sie war verdammt noch mal die erotischste junge Frau die ihm jemals begegnet war!

Er bedauerte zutiefst, dass er es nicht wagen konnte, ihr den Trank noch einmal zu verabreichen...

Doch noch gehörte sie für ein paar Stunden ihm, und die würde er nicht mit Baden vergeuden!

Er stieg aus der Wanne und trocknete sich hastig ab.

Dann trat er mit einem großen, flauschigen Badetuch auf sie zu. Sie erhob sich und ließ sich vertrauensvoll von ihm darin einwickeln.

Er rieb sie notdürftig trocken, dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf dem Bett ablegte. Aus seinem Nachttisch holte er ein Fläschchen mit Öl hervor. Süßes Mandelöl mit Sandelholz-Extrakt - sein Favorit. Er hatte eine Schwäche für diesen warmen, holzigen Duft und dass er aphrodisierend wirkte, war sicher kein Nachteil. Nicht, dass er eine solche Wirkung jetzt noch gebraucht hätte, aber er mochte es...

Eine kleine Menge davon verteilte er auf seinen Handflächen und kniete sich über sie.

„Leg dich auf den Bauch", forderte er sie auf, und sie gehorchte wortlos.

Er begann das Öl mit kreisenden Bewegungen auf ihrem Rücken zu verteilen und rieb jeden Quadratzentimeter ihrer weichen, makellosen Haut mit der wohlriechenden Flüssigkeit ein.

Als er mit den Händen an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel entlang strich, spürte er die feuchte Wärme zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Ein Seufzer der Vorfreude entfuhr ihm.

Doch er konnte sich gedulden. Er genoss es, ihren Körper zu berühren, zu sehen, wie sie sich unter seinen Händen entspannte. Es gab den Frauen die Illusion, dass er um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt war und ihm die Möglichkeit, ihren Körper ganz und gar zu erkunden, ohne sich allzu sehr anstrengen zu müssen. Es war ja nur eine Massage...

Sie atmete heftiger, als er ihre Fußknöchel umfuhr, und er lächelte in sich hinein.

Es war doch immer wieder spannend, erogene Zonen zu entdecken.

„Dreh dich um", befahl er heiser.

Er hielt einen Moment inne, um sie zu betrachten.

Was für ein wundervoller Körper! Schlank, aber weich und rund an den richtigen Stellen...

Er rieb ihre Brüste ein und konnte es nicht lassen, einmal mit der Zungenspitze über die harten, blassrosa Knospen zu fahren. Köstlich!

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und seufzte.

Seine Hände strichen über ihren Bauch und er glaubte, noch nie einen solch schönen Bauchnabel gesehen zu haben. Eine kleine, längliche Vertiefung, wie dafür geschaffen um Wein daraus zu schlürfen... nun, vielleicht später.

Er widmete sich ihren Beinen und zum Schluss ihren schmalen, gepflegten Füßen, wobei ein Verweilen an ihren Knöcheln sie wiederum kurz erbeben ließ.

Schließlich richtete sie sich auf. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr Atem ging flach und schnell und sie griff in unmissverständlicher Absicht nach der Ölflasche, die er auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte.

Er zögerte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er es genießen konnte, wenn ihn jemand so berührte. Er würde sie nicht sehen können, wenn er auf dem Bauch lag...

Meist war er zu diesem Akt des Vertrauens nicht in der Lage, er konnte sich nicht entspannen, wenn er sich die ganze Zeit fragen musste, was seine Partnerin tat. Er mochte eigentlich keine Überraschungen - doch dieses Mal würde er es wagen. Er war einfach zu neugierig, wie es sein würde.

Erwartungsvoll legte er sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete sie über die Schulter hinweg.

Sie erwärmte das Öl in ihren Händen, bevor sie begann, es mit angenehm festen Bewegungen auf seinem Rücken zu verteilen. Er grunzte zufrieden und spürte dem warmen Gefühl nach, das ihre Hände auf seiner Haut hinterließen. Er schloss sogar die Augen und lauschte ihrem Atem, der ihm anzeigte, dass sie sich wirklich anstrengte, doch er war froh, als er sich endlich wieder umdrehen konnte. Nicht aus Misstrauen - er wollte sie ansehen!

Ein kleines Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge, als sie sehen konnte, dass ihm ihre Massage offensichtlich außerordentlich gut gefiel und sie beugte sich über ihn. Im ersten Moment dachte er, sie würde ihn küssen und kam ihr sogar ein kleines Stück entgegen, doch sie umfasste nur seine Schultern mit öligen Händen und begann sie einzureiben.

Ihre Haare waren über ihre Brüste gefallen und berührten beinahe seinen Oberkörper. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er dieser Berührung entgegenfieberte, doch es kam nicht dazu. Sie schwebten nur immer wieder für einige Augenblicke über seiner Haut und hoben sich dann wieder. Er musste sich zwingen, nicht hineinzugreifen und sie an sich zu ziehen!

Sanft kreisend arbeitete sie sich über seinen Körper. Ihre Bewegungen waren fließend, natürlich und sie wirkte versunken in ihr Werk. Die Hingabe, mit der sie all das tat, um ihm Freude zu bereiten, berührte ihn merkwürdig... es war so... ungewohnt...

Er wollte sie küssen für das, was sie tat - nur der Gedanke daran, dass sie nicht wirklich freiwillig hier war, bewahrte ihn davor, so etwas wie Dankbarkeit zu empfinden.

Schließlich stellte sie die Ölflasche beiseite.

Er hatte lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und doch wurde er davon überrascht - Hermine Grangers Zunge an seinem... aaahhh... es war. oooohhhh... und jetzt machte sie... jaaaa...

Das war ein weiterer Grund, weshalb er kein Freund von ausgiebiger Konversation beim Sex war - er war in manchen Momenten schlicht und einfach nicht dazu in der Lage! Seine Artikulationsfähigkeit beschränkte sich in diesen Augenblicken auf vokal-lastige Ausrufe wie „Aaah" und „Ooooh"

Warum sollte er nach Worten suchen, wenn er stattdessen genießen konnte?

Und genau das tat er!

Nur etwas quälte ihn: Er wollte es mit geschlossenen Augen genießen - und ihr gleichzeitig dabei zusehen!

Er entschied sich schließlich dafür, nicht hinzusehen, weil er sonst um seine Ausdauer fürchtete. Der Anblick ihres auf und ab wippenden Kopfes hätte ihn mit Sicherheit zu schnell über die Schwelle gebracht.

Er überließ sich den Sensationen, die ihr Mund, ihre Zunge und ihre Hände in ihm auslösten, bis sie sich plötzlich von ihm löste.

Sein ärgerlich-frustriertes Brummen erstarb, als er spürte, wie sie sich auf ihn setzte und ihn langsam in sich hineingleiten ließ, bis sie ihn warm und feucht umschloss.

Seufzend schien sie dieses wunderbar ausgefüllte Gefühl zu genießen und bewegte sich leicht kreisend.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie auf sich.

Sie blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen und intensivierte ihre Bewegungen für einen Moment, nur um sie dann wieder in einem eher spielerischen Wiegen ausklingen zu lassen.

Er keuchte und griff nach ihren Hüften, doch er konnte ihr

keinen Rhythmus aufzwingen - genüsslich ließ sie ihn in sich hinein- und hinausgleiten... lockend, neckend... und er ergab sich ihrem Spiel, löste seinen Griff und lehnte sich zurück, gefesselt von dem Ausdruck ihres Gesichtes.

Da war ein Glitzern in ihren Augen, glänzende Lippen und ein kleines diabolisches Grinsen...

Sie hatte Spaß!

Severus schnürte es die Kehle zu. Sie war fantastisch!

Ihre Bewegungen wurden dringlicher und entlockten ihm ein kehliges Aufstöhnen.

Einzig der Gedanke, dass er hier den Ton angeben wollte, ließ ihn nach ihr greifen, um sie an sich zu ziehen und sich mit ihr herumzudrehen.

Sie leistete keinen Widerstand sondern passte sich seiner fließenden Bewegung geschickt an, so dass sie schließlich unter ihm lag und hingebungsvoll aus ihren honigbraunen Augen zu ihm aufschaute.

Sie wartete darauf, dass er sie nahm - und völlig unvorbereitet spürte er Nervosität in sich aufsteigen.

Natürlich war das Unsinn! Weshalb sollte er nervös sein? Er hatte seinen Spaß mit ihr und sie würde sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern, was er mit ihr getan hatte! Und doch wollte er, dass es ihr gefiel.

Langsam und genüsslich begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen und spürte, wie sie ihm ihr Becken entgegenhob, um ihn tiefer zu fühlen. Er stützte sich auf den Unterarmen ab und umklammerte ihre Schultern von unten mit seinen Händen, bevor er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie legte.

Sie stöhnt auf, doch es war ein behagliches, zufriedenes Stöhnen, mit dem sie auch jede Erschütterung begrüßte.

Seine Bewegungen waren bedächtig und intensiv und er schwelgte in dem Gefühl, vollständig in ihr zu versinken.

Er beobachtete genau, wie sie sich manchmal auf die Unterlippe biss, um kurz darauf den Atem auszustoßen, wie sie den Kopf hin- und herwandte, den Rücken durchbog.

Sie war ein faszinierendes Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Empfindungen. Sie seufzte, wenn ihm nach Seufzen zumute war, sie griff in sein Haar, wenn er sich in dem Spiel ihrer Locken auf den weißen Laken verloren hatte, sie bog sich ihm entgegen, wenn er noch tiefer in sie eindringen wollte.

Unartikulierte Laute brachen aus seiner Kehle hervor, für die er sich nicht schämte, weil sie geradewegs aus seinem Innersten kamen.

Und er wollte sie hören! Er beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus und jeder ihrer Töne klang wie ein Geschenk in seinem Ohr, jedes Keuchen, jedes Seufzen, jeder dieser wunderbaren maunzenden Laute mischte sich mit dem pulsierenden Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Adern.

Ihre heißen Körper verschmolzen auf dem kühlen Stoff und es war ihm unmöglich, zu sagen, wo er aufhörte und sie anfing. Ihre Haut klebte aneinander in einem Gemisch aus Öl und Schweiß und er fühlte die Resonanz ihres unruhigen Summens in sich vibrieren.

Hungrig küsste er sie, um diesen Moment der größtmöglichen Nähe zu vervollkommnen. Er wollte jede Faser von ihr spüren - wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er ihre Seele eingesaugt, um sie einen Augenblick lang völlig zu besitzen. Sie trank seine Küsse mit einer Glut, die ihn atemlos machte.

Er hob den Kopf um sie anzusehen.

Das Kerzenlicht zeichnete weiche Schatten auf ihre Haut.

Ihr Haar war zerwühlt und ein zarter feuchter Film bedeckte glänzend ihre Haut. Er fuhr mit der Zunge gierig darüber, um den salzigen Hauch zu schmecken.

Ihre Atmung war flach, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf leicht nach hinten gebogen.

Er spürte ihren Pulsschlag, das rhythmische Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib - es war, als spräche ihr Körper zu ihm, während sie stumm blieb.

Sie wand sich ein bisschen, weil er innegehalten hatte, ungeduldig und begierig und er lächelte. Natürlich hatte der Trank sie dazu gebracht, ihn zu wollen, aber er schätzte dieses Gefühl trotzdem. Es tat gut, begehrt zu werden und er kam viel zu selten in den Genuss dieses Privilegs.

„Sieh mich an!", flüsterte er heiser. Er wollte es in ihren Augen sehen. Sie öffnete sie und der warme Ausdruck darin ließ ihn erschauern. Sie hatten sich verdunkelt und schienen gleichsam zu leuchten. Konnte auch sie den Rausch, dem er sich gerade hingab, in seinen Augen sehen?

Ihr Blümchenduft war verschwunden, sie roch nach Liebe... körperlicher Liebe... er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich in dem Versuch, soviel wie möglich von diesem Geruch aufzunehmen.

Bilder flackerten durch seinen Kopf, Bilder von sich und ihr und von all den Möglichkeiten, die es für ihn noch gab, sie in Besitz zu nehmen, doch gleichzeitig wurden seine Bewegungen immer drängender. Er konnte sich jetzt unmöglich von ihr lösen um irgendwelche Raffinessen auszuprobieren - furchtbare Dinge würden geschehen, wenn er sie jetzt losließe, wenn er aufhören würde, sie zu besitzen, sich in ihr zu verlieren... die Bilder verblassten und eine nahezu unerträgliche Spannung baute sich ihn ihm auf.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Rücken, ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tief in seine Haut... Sie würde Spuren hinterlassen...

Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen, dem irrsinnigen Pulsieren gehorchend, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, und ließ sich auf der Welle der Erregung treiben, die ihn forttrug... ließ sich mitreißen von dem unermesslichen Entzücken, das seinen Körper erfüllte...

Die Welt konzentrierte sich einige Augenblicke lang nur auf die quälenden, atemraubenden Empfindungen, die ihn durchströmten... sie war sein und er gehörte ihr... zusammen würden sie...

Mit ungeheurer Wucht schlug die Welle über ihm zusammen. Ein Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle, undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass sie ihn begleitete... ein farbiger Wirbel riss ihn mit und erstarb in wohliger Schwärze... er sank zusammen und blieb erschöpft liegen.

Nur langsam begann die Welt um ihn herum wieder Konturen anzunehmen, er kehrte zurück in seinen Körper, der noch immer eng an ihren geschmiegt war.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er sich in seligem Vergessen aufgehalten, jetzt kehrte er schmerzhaft in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er musste sich überwinden, sie anzusehen, denn was er dort sah, gehörte ihm nicht mehr. Sie war für einen kurzen Moment sein gewesen - doch auch wenn ihre Körper noch ineinander verschlungen waren, seine Zeit mit ihr war unwiderruflich vorbei.

Er war maßlos gewesen, hatte sich viel zu viel von ihr einverleibt und ahnte, dass er dafür würde büßen müssen. Er würde sich in der nächsten Zaubertrank-Stunde sehr zusammenreißen müssen, um sie vor seinem inneren Auge nicht nackt dastehen zu lassen.

Es würde so schon schwer genug werden, körperliche Reaktionen in ihrer Gegenwart zu vermeiden...

Eigentlich war er nicht der Typ für Süßes, den Nachtisch ließ er meist weg, befriedigt von einem üppigen Hauptgang, doch jetzt gelüstete es ihn trotzdem nach einem sanften, Ausklang – vielleicht weil es zu bedauerlich war, dass er sie nie wieder würde kosten können...

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und begann, kleine Küsse auf ihren Mund zu hauchen und zärtlich an ihrer Lippe zu knabbern.

Ein wunderschönes, gelöstes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und er versuchte, dieses Lächeln zu naschen, bevor er sich zögerlich von ihr löste und neben sie legte.

Er zog sie noch einmal an sich, um einfach nur engumschlungen mit ihr dazuliegen.

Sein hämmernder Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam und er wünschte sich fast, jetzt hier mit ihr einschlafen zu können, doch die Zeit war beinahe um... ihm blieben nur noch wenige Minuten, bis die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ.

Was würde geschehen, wenn er den Zeitpunkt verpasste? Sie würde zu sich kommen und sich zu Recht entsetzt fragen, was sie nackt mit ihm in einem Bett tat. Es würde nichts mehr übrig sein von der Frau, die ihn in den letzten beiden Stunden betört hatte - sie wäre eine panische Schülerin, die ihm sofort alle Teufel der Hölle auf den Hals hetzen würde!

„Wir müssen uns anziehen", sagte er darum leise.

Er stand auf und nach kurzem Zögern folgte sie ihm und suchte ebenfalls ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammen.

Schweigend zogen sie sich an.

Mit Wehmut sah er, wie sie ihren herrlichen Körper wieder verhüllte und vor ihm das Schlafzimmer verließ.

Sie hatte gerade ihm gegenüber im Sessel am Kamin Platz genommen, als die Zeit um war.

„Perfekt!", dachte er.

Mit einem unauffälligen Wink seines Zauberstabs schickte er ihr eine konstruierte Erinnerung, welche die Lücke von zwei Stunden in ihrem Gedächtnis füllen würde. Langweiliges Regale auffüllen... nichts weiter war geschehen...

„So, Miss Granger. Sie können nun gehen. Betrachten Sie Ihre Strafarbeit als erledigt. Ich war mehr als zufrieden mit Ihnen."

Sie würde sein anzügliches Grinsen nicht deuten können.

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen und sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, als würde sie aus einem Traum erwachen, bevor sie aufstand zur Tür ging.

Dort blieb sie noch einmal stehen und musterte ihn. Dann lächelte sie.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte sie und ging.

Severus stand auf, versiegelte die Tür wieder mit einem Spruch und lehnte sich von innen dagegen.

Er würde sich noch lange an die vergangenen Stunden erinnern, dessen war er sicher.

Und das alles hatte er seinem kleinen Trank zu verdanken.

Es war wirklich bemerkenswert, was ein paar Tropfen davon in einer Tasse Tee bewirken konnten!

Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Tasse und er erstarrte.

Sie war randvoll!


End file.
